


Game Night

by SilverSwirls



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Flashbacks, Friendship, Humor, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSwirls/pseuds/SilverSwirls
Summary: Summary: It’s team Dungeons weekly game night, and as always Masamune takes things just a bit too seriously. While Toby and Masamune engage in a rather heated game of Scrabble, Zeo seems to reflect on a certain memory from their past.





	Game Night

**** Zeo’s face couldn’t seem to get any more annoyed as he listened to Masamune’s boisterous chatter from across the table. Before them was the night’s game bored all set up, pieces already scattered about it. The bowls, once filled with popcorn, were now almost empty thanks to Masamune’s stomach, which Zeo swore it was never ending at this point. Outside the busy life of New York continued on, but inside of the apartment, the warm atmosphere was all the boys seemed to want at the moment. Beyblades had long been forgotten, whatever battle Masamune had declared against Zeo had been temporarily forgotten as well when Toby reminded them of the weekly tradition that was game night.

 

Though somewhat childish to some, game night had always been a big part in the boy’s friendship. Ever since childhood they had gotten together to spend time together without the usual distraction of bey battles. Even before meeting Masamune, Zeo and Toby had held up this tradition. One of the first things the three did together once reuniting after the World Championships was bust out the dusty boxes that held these old memories for them. Sitting at the dining table for the first time in such a long time and destroying each other at Uno had brought what would be the first of countless enjoyable nights for the three friends.

 

Though these childhood memories were far from forgotten in all three of their minds, Zeo seemed to be the only one thinking back on them this night. Scrabble was by far one of his least favorite games, but the last time they had all played together had been just before Masamune left and Toby was still the hospital. Though a nice memory, it also brought a sense of bitterness at the same time. 

 

_ It had been a rainy day, and Zeo, as always, had been at the hospital with Toby all day. Masamune was late, again. At this very moment, Toby was sitting in his room, relaxing and watching the rain fall from the sky and splash onto the window. Zeo had stepped out into the hall with watering eyes, Toby still wasn’t getting any better and there was nothing he could do about it. The younger's shoulders shook slightly as he silently let it all out, he hadn’t cried over Toby in a while, preferring the keep it all in usually. He grits his teeth, he didn’t want Toby to hear him, to know that he was scared. _

 

_ Then he heard the wet squeak of sneakers running down the hospital halls, skitting to a stop in front of him. Looking up Zeo saw a sheepish smile gracing Masamune’s features. “Man, sorry I’m late! Huh? what's wrong?” _

 

_ Zeo looked down, eyes filled to the brim with warm tears. “Toby’s still not getting better. I don’t understand.” Masamune stood for just a moment, taking in what Zeo had said before entering the hospital room. _

 

_ “Hey, Toby! Good to see you, sorry I’m late.” He grinned, approaching the bed, pulling out a game box from his bag. “Look I brought a Scrabble for game night, remember it’s tonight? This was all my parents had around the house.” Zeo had walked into the doorway, eyes still red and slightly wet as he rubbed one.  _

 

_ Toby looked over, grinning, “come on Zeo, we never miss a game night!” _

 

_ They had played until Masamune and Zeo had been forced to go home after visiting hours ended. They had temporarily forgotten about the terrible thing happening to Toby, but unfortunately, as they walked out together, Masamune had admitted that he would be leaving the next day for Japan. Zeo hadn’t gone home after that, instead of staying in the rain and just thinking, walking to the hospital one more time, and eventually leaning against the building across from it with a small cry, eventually being approached by that man, Ziggurat. _

 

“Masamune, I don’t think that’s a word,” Toby observed as he looked at the poorly spelled word now on the game board. One of the seemingly most boring games had been brought out for the night; Scrabble. Despite Masamune's protests about playing such a lame game, they had been here for well over an hour playing their second round. Toby had one the first, and to everyone’s surprise, even himself, Masamune was currently on track to win. Zeo blinked, shaking off the old memory. He’d been sure that would’ve been the last night they all played together, one of the last nights with Toby, but now they were here, back together and playing the same game they had that night everything changed.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s a word, Toby, no need to try and stop my soon to be winning streak because you can’t catch up.” Masamune waved it off, causing both Zeo and Toby to share an eye roll. A light rain had begun to tap against the dark windows, the warm light of the lap engulfing the boy’s dining room as they went on. Zeo watched as Toby and Masamune went on to play on their own, getting a bit more competitive than the game surely called for, as Zeo had stopped taking his turn altogether. Instead, he watched with a small smile and almost sad gleam in his eyes and a smile as he thought about the memory again and how happy he felt to have his two best friends back. “Wow, I didn’t know you knew so many big words Masamune,” Toby spoke, only half joking as he’d grown somewhat bitter with losing at the game he always won at.

 

“Hey!” Masamune shouted, “don’t say that when you’ve lost so poorly!” 

 

“Oh get over yourself Masamune were playing Scrabble!” Toby huffed, leaning back in his chair as Masamune had begun his victory gloating as he’d won the game. “Hm? Is something wrong Zeo?”

 

Zeo laughed a bit, lifting a hand to rub a slightly tearing up eye. “No, everything couldn't be more perfect right now.”


End file.
